Her Moment
by CBrooke92
Summary: Two shots rang out across the woods, one from Skye's gun and one from Philips. The sound of bodies hit the ground, then everything went silent. Another Skye and Ward centric story, because they are my favorites. This should be a few chapters, and of course, their lives are in danger. Enjoy and Please Review!:-)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm back! Another Skye and Ward centric story, because they are my favorites. This should be a few chapters, and of course, their lives are in danger. Enjoy and Please Review!:-)**

Ward sighed as he and Skye slowly pulled up near the aluminum trailer. He kept some distance between the car and the trailer, not only in an attempt to catch their man off guard, but to keep some space away from the trailer that may or may not be containing some type of tesseract device. Ward felt his Black Ops trained instincts snap into the alert and pulled out his weapon.

Reaching for his ankle, Ward pulls out his back-up piece, a Sig 9 mm, and hands it to Skye. "Remember, safety and clip release," he tells her. "Only pull the trigger if necessary."

"Yes sir," she says in a macho voice.

"Skye, I'm serious!"

"Okay, okay. I got it."

They exit the car and carefully came up along the side of the rusty trailer. There was no movement coming from inside, and Ward climbed up the steps to the entrance and banged on the door.

"Johnathan Philips, come out now with your hands up!"

It was silent inside and Ward pounded on the door once more. He was about to open it when Skye noticed something in the window.

"Ward! Wait!" She pointed to the colorful wires along the ground.

Taking a deep breath, he nodded, "Nice catch Rookie."

Ward peeked through the window and saw the wires that lead to a pound of C4, primed to explode as soon as the door opened. He recognized it as a simple set-up. The only problem was that there was no way inside.

"Can you defuses it?" Skye asks.

"Ya...but," he replies. "I can't really see much. Here, maybe you can get a better look. Give me the gun."

Ward holstered both guns and clasps his hands together so she could use them as a step. He boosted her up and she grabbed onto his shoulders for balance. He couldn't help but smile up at her as he caught a whiff of her apple scented shampoo. Also, the view from below her was also a nice reminder of just how much of a woman she really was.

"Wow." Skye lets out in surprise.

"What is it?"

"He has a crap load of stuff."

"Skye, focus! What do you see?"

"Um...a box of white clay and remotes with wires around them."

"So, C4 and detonators."

"Man, this guy's crazy." Skye looked at Ward. "Can put me down now."

He helped her down, getting a little closer to her face than she was expecting and eye contact was made. Their noses were centimeters away. They could both feel the breath of one another, taking them off guard for a tense few moments.

Skye regathered her bearing and looked quickly away to the ground, trying to hide the flush that came to her face. "We should call the others." She suggested, trying to rid her mind of the feeling she felt having Ward hold her and the look he held in his eyes when he brought her down.

"Yeah...okay." Ward broke off as well and reached for his phone, but realized it wasn't one him.

"Dammit!" He had to take his jacket off when it became too warm for it in the car and he must have forgotten that his phone was in the pocket.

"What?" Skye asked.

"I left my phone in the car. I'll be right back." He grumbled. He grabs his back-up and hands it to Skye again. "Just. In. Case."

Ward walked off towards the car while Skye continued to look around the area surrounding the trailer for any clues as to where the suspect had gone. Going around the back of the trailer, there was an old pickup truck still parked, and Skye believes that he most likely ran off into the woods.

She turned to see Ward approach the car, and that's when she saw it. Just under the car, there was a small, but unmistakable flash of light, and she screamed out a warning, but it was too late.

"Grant, Run!"

Ward stopped and turned back towards her shout, but it all was happening too quickly for him to react. The flames shot out from underneath the carriage of the car followed by the earsplitting roar of the blast after that. Flying metal, heat and pain registered across his body as he flew towards the ground and landed face down.

Skye was forced to the ground by the explosion, but ran to Ward as fast ask she could get her legs to move once the blast was over.

His back was on fire and she quickly whipped off her vest and used it to put the flames out before he could be badly burned. As she looked him over, he didn't appear to be burned, except only on his back. The two shirts he'd been wearing (white t-shirt under his white button up) had prevented him from serious injury. His skin was red under the burnt holes of the shirts, but not blistered.

"Ward? Do you hear me?...GRANT!" The lack of response had Skye extremely worried. She turned him over and get a better look at his possible injuries. His face was unscratched, but dirty. She figures that he hit his head on the ground, which is why he's unconscious.

Skye did her best to try to treat Ward right here, but a shot rang out and hit the tree right behind her. She realized that Philips must have been waiting for them out in the woods and planted the bomb on the car while the were checking out the trailer. She panicked as another bullet whizzed by. Thankfully, Philips was a better bomb maker then shooter.

With the car out of the question for cover, Skye had no choice but to grab Ward from behind his shoulders and haul him backwards towards the treeline. Once they were behind a large tree, Skye, with shaky hands, grabbed her weapon and aimed in the direction the shots were being fired from.

_But do you have what it takes to pull the trigger? _Quinn's voice echos in her head.

She glanced at Ward. "Yes...now I do!"

She looks up and saw the flash of a muzzle nearly 200 yards away. She takes a deep breath, aims, and fires. Her first shot was a total miss, but once she got the feel for it, her aiming improved. She starts hitting the tree he's behind.

Hearing a yell across the distance, Skye assumes that she must have hit him and couldn't stop the smile forming.

Making sure Ward was still doing okay, she cautiously makes her way out and sees the suspect was not moving.

"Johnathan Philips?" She calls. He remained motionless on the ground. She finds the back pack he's wears is glowing, and figures the tesseract device is it. As she approaches him, Skye couldn't see his weapon, but before she could react, he suddenly came to life and rolled over.

Two shots rang out across the woods, one from Skye's gun and one from Philips. The sound of bodies hit the ground, then everything went silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here's Chapter 2! I hope you all Enjoy and Please Review!:)**

Ward squeezed his eyes shut against the pain radiating through his body. However, his back was screaming at him to get off of it, so with a groan, he rolled over. Burying his head in his hands, he tried to make some sense of what was going on. He wasn't sure what had happened. All he remembers was walking back to the car...and...Skye...she was yelling at him. The rest he can't recall. Where was she? Was she hurt too?

"S...Skye?" he weakly called, but got no answer. He begins to worry, so he pushes himself onto his knees.

Then he heard the shots.

His heart rate shot up.

"Skye?" He called out again, still no answer.

Adrenaline coursed through his veins, and he grabbed his gun holstered to his side and pulled it out. He grabbed hold of the nearest tree and used that as leverage to bring himself up to a standing position. He refused to give in to his body's desire to fall over because he couldn't allow that, not when he had to find Skye.

He saw the burning wreck of the car and he limped his way towards it. He scanned the area with his weapon held out in front of him. He spotted a figure limp off into the woods ahead of him and he called out for them to stop before he fired off a round, but missed him by a mile.

That's when his eyes fell on the body laying on the ground before him. One look at the brown hair, his pain disappeared into a panic.

"Skye!" He scrambled to get to her and crashes to his knees at her side. She was bleeding, and he fumbled with her tank top to get a better look at the gunshot wound that was in her side.

"God! Dammit!" He cursed, thinking he may be too late. But when he placed his fingers to her neck, he breathed a sigh of relief. Pain erupted from his back as he tore off his buttoned shirt, leaving him with only his half burned t-shirt. Balling up the shirt, he pressed it into the wound to staunch the bleeding.

"Skye?" He swept her hair out of her face and patted her cheek. "Skye..." She moaned and turned her head. "That's it Rookie. Time to wake up."

Her eyes open and look up at him.

"There you go..." He encouraged her.

"Mmmmm..." She grumbled, her eyes closing again.

"No! Hey, Skye...Stay with me."

She opened her eyes again and looked right into Ward's.

"Grant?" She asked with concern "You alright?"

"I'm fine." He told her sarcastically. "But you on the other hand..."

Skye put her hand over his and lifted it up and off of her side. "Oh. My. God!" She freaks, as she tries to come to terms with the fact that, she's been shot.

"Skye look at me!" He grabs her chins and looks into her tear filled eyes. "I know it hurts, but I promise you, you will survive...Okay!"

She nods.

He gently took her hand and pressed it back down on the wound, which caused her to hiss at the sharp pain.

"Sorry..." he apologized.

"Where is Philips? Where did he go?" She asked.

"I think he ran into the woods. He looked hurt, but I couldn't really tell."

"He better be hurt. I shot him." Skye says with pride.

"Nice job! Now, we need your phone."

"My phone...well...it's in my vest pocket, and...I kinda use it to put you out."

"Put me out?"

"You were on fire."

"That explains the back pain then. Here..." he puts her hand on his wad up shirt. "Hold this and I'll get the phone."

He slowly walked towards the car where he saw her vest. He pick it up, and noticed the melted leather. He reached into the pocket and pulled out the phone. One look at the melted plastic and he knew it was toast...literally.

"Perfect." He groaned, running a hand through his hair in frustration and let the phone fall to the ground.

He made his way back to Skye and flopped to the ground next to her.

"How are you doing?" He asked her.

"It just hurts a little." She attempted to sit once again, a moan escaping her lips. "Okay, maybe it hurts a lot." She gave him a weak smile as she managed to come to a full sitting position. Now she just has to battle against a wave of nausea and dizziness.

"We need to get out of here. We are not safe."

"Yeah, we should..." Skye agrees, then continues with a snap of her fingers, "Oh wait...that's right. Our car is on _FIRE!_ We have no phones and that guy's trailer has a bomb waiting to go **KA-BOOM!** So...how do you suggest we get out of here?"

Ward closed his eyes not just in pain, but in frustration. He felt anger and knew he was hurting just as much as she was.

"How about his truck? I could hot wire it."

"You know how to hot wire?" Skye asked. "What am I saying, of course you do. You're Mr. Secret Agent."

"What? You don't?"

"No...I'm not really into stealing cars. Besides, if he rigged his own trailer to explode, who knows what's waiting inside that truck of his."

"Good point."

They sit in silence as a cold wind whipped up and stirred the leaves around them. Skye shivered and Ward took notice, wrapping his arm around shoulders. Their eyes met.

"How about we take cover in the woods, wait for Coulson and the others to come." He suggested.

"I suppose that is a good a plan. That's _if _the others come."

"This is Coulson we're talking about. And I'm sure FitzSimmons will find us." Ward carefully wrapped his arms around Skye and helped her to her feet. Slowly they walked towards the trees.

At last they made it to the cover of the woods, but where they could still see the clearing where the trailer sat. Ward nearly dropped Skye as they came to a stop. She fell to her knees, her stomach revolting.

"Skye?" Once Ward was on the ground, he saw her scramble away from him and was sick behind a tree. Ward could only watch as she struggled to make it back to him after she was finished.

When she came back, he was worried by the unfocused appearance in her eyes had taken on as she leaned up against the tree next to him.

"Let me see it?" Ward orders.

"I am fine." She tries assure him, but she could see that he wasn't buying it.

Without her permission, Ward lifted her shirt again and pressed the now bloody shirt back against the wound. It was still bleeding, but not as badly anymore.

With the sun continuing to set, the wind picking up and it was getting quite a bit colder, especially in the shade of the trees. He knew somewhere in his fuzzy brain that shock was going to be a problem if they couldn't stay warm.

Both of them shivered and shook as another gust of wind blew through their thin and tattered clothes.

"How long do you think Coulson will be?" Skye asked as she took over covering her bloody side with Ward's shirt. She asked more as a way of keeping he and herself distracted from their injuries and the cold than for an actual answer, but he obliged her with one anyway.

"He'll be here in time..." Ward stated softly, but with confidence while taking up a seat against the tree with Skye, their shoulders touching.

With Skye starting to shiver, Ward carefully slid her over so she could sit between his legs with her back to his chest. Skye stirred at the feel of having her back pressed against him.

Ward put his arms around her.

"N-Now...H...Here's something I...thought I would n..never experience." She joked, her teeth chattering.

"It will keep us both warm and I will still be able to keep watch." he explained, resting his gun in her lap.

She couldn't help but feel a little safer in his arms and a warm feeling rose up in her, but it was more than just a physical heat she felt. Still cold, but no longer freezing, they snuggled a little closer to conserve what little body heat they had to share. Skye felt Ward's chin rest on her shoulder as he spoke.

"This is...fun..." he began with a weak snort.

"I find nothing...about this fun." She let him know.

"No, I mean...I could get used to this." He told her softly, his hot breath near her ear. He squeezed her. "It would almost be nice if we weren't freezing, bleeding, and wondering where our suspect is."

"Yeah...it would be" Skye had to admit with a sigh. She secretly wondered what it would be like for him to hold her like this at a time and place where it wasn't necessary for their survival. But merely for the pleasure of having each other close.

When he didn't say anything else after that, she realized he had fallen asleep, his soft breaths warming her shoulder.

She rolled her eyes. "Really?"

Throughout the night, Skye did her best to remain awake as she fought against heavy eyelids. Each time her head snapped up. She knew she was not going to win out over her exhaustion and the effects of her blood loss for much longer.

Intending to close her eyes for just a moment, she was awoken by the unmistakable sound of a stick being stepped on. Still groggy, she fought to focus as she took Ward's weapon from his hands.

"Ward..." she whispered. His head was still resting on her shoulder. "Ward, wake up. Someone's coming." Still there was no response from him.

"Grant?" She turned to see his face and he still didn't wake. She could feel his pulse and concluded that he was merely unconscious. She gently pushed his head back against the tree so she could have her shoulder free to aim at whoever came closer.

Sitting up a little taller, despite the protest from her side, and the realization that she had re-opened her wound, as warm blood gushed out. She held her side with one hand and she trained her weapon in the general direction she heard the noises coming from.

Holding her breath, she painfully stood up and went behind the tree. That's when she saw a figure come into view. She tried to slow her pounding heart when a wave of dizziness took her off-guard. Despite to remain conscious, she found she was too shaky to keep her weapon trained on the figure and it grew too heavy for her to hold up any longer. Even though her vision was blurry, she recognized the glow of the back pack. She knew who it was and she mentally prepared for death, her regrets, and the things she had left unsaid. Especially the things she wanted to say to a certain unconscious Agent laying behind her.

"There you are, you bitch!" Philips limps toward their position against the tree, holding on to his leg and breathing heavily. At least she could have the satisfaction of knowing that she had at least shot him, and it hurt as bad as bad as hers.

"S.H.I.E.L.D? I should have known." He growled "You come...try to invade my home...and take away something that I FOUND!" He stumbled forward and lifted the weapon. "And now, I shall take your life."

With her last bit strength, Skye lifted her weapon. Her fingers were too cold to respond to her mind's commands fast enough and shots rang out before she could pull the trigger back.

Pain erupted from her shoulder, and the last thing she heard before falling over and sliding into sweet oblivion, was the sound of a body hitting the ground, more noise coming from the trees behind her, and a familiar voice shouting.

"Over here, Coulson! I found them! Agent Ward, put that gun down!."


	3. Chapter 3

**The final Chapter!:( I hoped you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks again for the reviews. **

He was warm and that was all that mattered. All he knew was that he'd been cold before, but now he wasn't and that was good enough for him.

Being warm, however, was quickly replaced with a dull ache in his back. He threw and arm over his face, but realized he was attached to an IV. It tugged painfully against the skin on the back of his hand. He groaned as he switched arms, catching the attention of the man sitting next to him.

"Agent Ward? You're awake?" the British voice said.

Ward lifted his arm off his face to peek at the man standing over him.

"Fitz? What the hell? Where's Simmons?"

"Across the hall checking in on Skye."

"Skye?" Ward's remembers. The car blew up. She was shot. They were cold. He was holding her. He shot someone. May was yelling at him.

"Is she okay?" Ward asked.

"The doctors said she'll make a full recovery," he smiles. "She was shot in the side and shoulder. But luckily they missed anything vital. They're mostly treating her for blood loss."

Fighting the pain, Ward rolled over to his side and began to swing his legs over the side of the bed.

"Whoa, um...what are you doing?" Fitz quickly stood up.

"What does it look like?" Ward replied grumpily. "I'm getting out of bed."

"I think that might be a bad idea."

"It wouldn't be my first." Ward agreed. "So, will you _please_...help me up."

"Fine."

Ward took out the IV, and Fitz offered a hand for him to grab and was pulled out of bed.

"Thanks." Ward said as he waited for the pain in his back to subside.

"Coulson's gonna kill me when he sees this." Fitz complained as they neared Skye's door.

"Nah...May maybe, but not Coulson?"

Fitz gulped and pushed the door to Skye's room open so Ward could enter. Simmons had been standing near the foot of her bed speaking with Coulson, while May...

"God dammit Agent Ward! What the hell is he doing out of bed?" May narrowed angry eyes at Fitz.

"Um...well you see..." Fitz panicked.

"I made him do it." Ward spoke up.

Coulson placed a hand over May's shoulder.

"I think you are forgetting that Agent Ward is her S.O. I see no harm letting him stay."

"Fine." May grumbled, diffused once again by Coulson's calming words. She moved to grab Ward's arms from Fitz and helped him take a seat next to Skye's bed.

"I think..." Simmons walked up to Fitz. "We'll head back to the bus. Come along now Fitz."

"I'm going too." May said. "Wheels are up once she's cleared to leave. We need to get that device back to base."

After they left, Ward asked. "What happened to Philips?"

He waited for the answer while taking in the sight of his partner lying still and pale in bed. Even though his head is still fuzzy, he did remember the feeling of closeness he had never felt before as he held Skye next to him. This was something he could never forget.

"You killed him Agent Ward."

"Oh...right." he realized. "So...How did you find us? I our cells phones were useless."

"You can thank the ladies at the restaurant." Coulson said. "Once we lost your signal, May and I asked around town. Turns out, you two made quite an impression. The ladies were more than happy to tell us where they sent that handsome young man and his pretty partner they met earlier. They couldn't stop asking if you two were a couple or single."

"You are so...loud," a tired voice spoke up from the bed.

"Skye...You're awake." Ward smiled.

"Well, I'll leave you too."

"Wait." Skye stopped him. "Thank you...for finding us."

"It's are job. I'm glad you're okay." He left the room and closed the door.

Ward turned his attention from the entrance back to Skye and she gave him a light smile.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Sore. Do you know how long it have to wear this thing?" she gestures to the sling holding her arm.

"I don't really know, and about what happened...in the woods..." he looked deep into her eyes and they both held each others gazes.

"You don't have to say it, Ward. I know." she told him. "We were just trying to keep warm, that's all. It doesn't mean anything."

He couldn't help the wash of regret that fell over his face. They were partners after all, friends on good days and rivals on others. There wasn't supposed to be anything more than that.

Was he ever going to be capable of opening up. Was he, the highly trained Black Ops Agent, actually afraid of what it meant to love. Was he even capable of loving anyone, let alone his goofy and irritating Rookie.

"But,_this_ means something." he said suddenly as he finally made the decision. He stood slowly and bent over her, placing a hand to the side of her face and brushing away a strand of her hair with the other.

"Grant..." she whispers.

But his face drew nearer and Skye closed her eyes as she felt his warm lips make soft contact with her own. She gave into it and welcomed the passion that stirred inside and she found herself returning the intimate act.

The hole that had appeared in his heart just seconds ago when he thought about pushing her away once again, was filled. He felt that this, did indeed mean something.

It meant he was no longer afraid.

It meant he would never know what it was like to be lonely anymore.

It meant he was loved and he could give love in return.


End file.
